Back to the Past
by Lady Coyle
Summary: An alternate universe side story to Games Between Gangs by Spark Plug x. What would happen if three siblings came and interrupted some of the events going on at Central Plains High? Mainly my OCs' point of views.
1. Prologue

**Back to the Past**

**Author's Note: I decided to create this story because the author of one of the stories I followed and favorited did not want to make a sequel. This is what I sort of pictured my own characters reacting to those situations in there. I thank Spark Plug x for creating Games Between Gangs; all of those events occurring through high school, it makes me wish I could have that much fun at my own.**

**This is sort of a darker take. These characters are more like antagonists. Also, there is slight to moderate cursing in here, you have been warned.**

**Second to last note, I based the title on "Back to the Future," I thought it was kind of catchy.**

**Do me a small favor, readers, and listen to some of the game music as you read about the events in certain towns here. You don't have to, even though I think it'll be kind of cool.**

**Prologue**

At a port in Vermillion City, a sailor stood on standby. He was waiting for a newly built ship that travelled between Kanto and a mysterious region called Zotra. He looked at the foggy horizon and saw a big shadow approach the dock. When it came close enough, it stopped, and a captain walked down from it. The captain wore a clean white uniform and flashed a similar looking smile at the sailor.

The captain spoke. "Tis not the usual, today we have only _three _passengers aboard."

The sailor couldn't help but break into laughter. "Three passengers! What nonsense is that?! Why would there be three passengers and not a couple hundred?!"

"Everyone else who booked this ship didn't want to go to Kanto," the captain responded, "they all want to go to somewhere like Hoenn or Sinnoh. I guess Lilycove and Veilstone top Celadon when it comes to prices and tourism."

The sailor continued laughing.

"Besides, these three really wanted to get to Kanto badly. They booked _first class_."

The sailor immediately stopped laughing. He seemed somewhat curious now. "Well bring them abroad now."

The captain motioned to his stewards and stewardesses who went inside to fetch their passengers. Three people came out onto the dock. There were a teenage boy with very light blonde hair; a young, spectacled, serious-looking young man; and a raven-haired young lady wearing a kimono.

"May I see your passports, please?" the sailor asked politely.

All three flashed them out, and all three of the passports had the same last name-Psychicus-and the same region of origin-Zotra. The sexes and the hair colors matched what the sailor judged. Even the eye colors corresponded with what he saw (they all had silverish grey eyes, even though the boy's were more silver, and the woman's were more darker grey.). What the sailor found really peculiar on the passports were the names.

"Um." he held his hand out to the boy, "Good afternoon Mr. Zeta Psychicus."

The boy grinned, "Yeah, that's right. Thank you and good afternoon to you, sir."

"His name can actually be pronounced two different ways." the woman said, "it can rhyme with Rita or beta." She came over and shook his hand, "My name is Chi, and no, it is not spelled K-A-I. When most people look at it, they pronounce it based on what it looks like. I'm fine with that, too, but only in most situations."

The sailor bowed in respect despite feeling very awkward. "And good afternoon to you, my dear lady Chi."

The young man approached him last and looked as if he was studying the sailor's soul.

"I'm not going to bother with this one. Can you please pronounce your name for me?"

The man coldly responded, "Upsilon. Don't say the first part as up. Let's just say it would somewhat rhyme with Soup-a-thon."

"Thank you, sir Upsilon."

Upsilon still shot him that stare.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all!" the sailor greeted, "And I hope you enjoy yourselves in the Kanto region. Please visit Celadon City, it has lots of great things there."

Chi smiled, Zeta grinned, and Upsilon had a very small smile. The sailor took a quick glimpse at a part of the passports before he gave them back.

NAME: ZETA PSYCHICUS

AGE: 14

NAME: UPSILON PSYCHICUS

AGE: 24

NAME: CHI PSYCHICUS

AGE: 26

The three received their passports back, and thanked the sailor before turning their backs on him and leaving the dock.

"Those three are a strange bunch." he remarked.

"I know, but then again a lot of people in Zotra are pretty strange." the captain responded.

"That lady was so sweet and pretty, I could date her. Hell, even marry her. She's my age." the sailor sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up." the captain retorted.

The sailor frowned at him.

* * *

The trio walked past various strangers, most of them demanded a battle, but the three fled quietly when that happened. When they finished dodging all of that madness, they were at the border between Saffron City and Route 6.

"I would like to chat with Sabrina." Chi said as she started to walk away from the remaining company, "Upsilon, I trust that you'll watch after our younger brother."

Upsilon nodded, and turned to Zeta. He whispered, "Besides, we have _business_ to take care of."

Zeta grinned. Together, they opened the doors of Silph Co. and approached the front desk.

Zeta put on his best act and smiled cutely, "We would love to see the President! We're big fans of him, and I have always dreamed of meeting him one day!"

The female attendant hesitated. She was falling victim to his charm.

"Please!" his eyes started to water, "I mean if he's busy then fine. But if he's not, would you let a little boy cry from heartbroken dreams?"

Upsilon held back his laughter. His brother can be really ridiculous when it comes to begging, but his charisma and charm are effective.

"Aww… Well, you can use the elevator." she pointed to it which was halfway across the room from her desk. "Eleventh floor."

Zeta smiled, "Thank you very much for making a little boy's dream come true."

"No problem!" The clerk blushed a little, "you're very welcome."

The two brothers headed inside the elevator and made sure nobody could hear them.

"I swear that woman is a pedophile." Upsilon remarked.

"I know right?!" Zeta responded, "But let's get back to business. Where is the button for the basement floor?"

Upsilon grinned and started pressing a seemingly random combination of buttons. He put his hands back in his pockets, and the elevator started moving.

The light from the elevator flooded the dark room. It was really small and the only thing in there was a box situated in the center. The dust came into the elevator which caused the boys to start choking and their eyes to start watering.

Zeta quickly pulled out a tiny, grey, metallic cube and pressed the top circular button which created a small hologram listing his inventory. He searched through his stuff using the arrows and selected some goggles and air masks that instantly flashed out of the cube and materialized. The two brothers quickly put them on.

"Same science that allows pokémon to be stored on a PC and in pokéballs. It's amazing." Zeta said.

"I know, _I_ was the one who created it." Upsilon said, "That is a fine invention." He grinned at it in pride.

"I know, and you are an amazing, smart big brother." Zeta smiled.

He proceeded to opening the box. "Giovanni wanted to know what these doohickeys are capable of." He pulled out two devices. One looked like a ray gun drilled through an empty hourglass while the other looked like a normal box with a screen on the side.

"One is a…" Upsilon was interrupted by a "Ding!"

The elevator's doors closed, and it started moving without them. The room instantly became dark. The boys' hearts started to race.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Zeta cried.

"I don't know."

They silently sat in darkness, listening for the elevator. After what seemed like a few minutes, it was starting to come down.

"What if it's the police?"

"I don't know. They'll arrest me, and possibly throw you in a juvenile detention hall."

Zeta thought his heart was going to explode. He was really wondering who was coming down here. Should he let them take him, or should he defend himself? If he tried the second option, there would probably be a few cops awaiting him on the first floor.

At that moment he started to ponder. He thought they weren't getting tailed, they really aren't well-known and plus they came from a different region. They also weren't well-known there ether. Unless, there was a traitor. Somebody who had given away the identities of him and his brother.

He would have thought of some possible suspects, if there was more time. The elevator stopped moving. Zeta immediately stood up. The doors started to creak open and light flooded the room once again. He quickly dashed up to the doors and raised his fist back.

"How dare you try to physically assault your own sister!"

He stopped. Chi was looking at him straight in the eye. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks.

"Sorry. I thought you were going to be some bad man."

Chi's glare changed into a sympathetic look. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Apology accepted. Please try not to do that again."

"I will."

Chi let go of him. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"Testing out some equipment." Upsilon replied, "How did you get down here?"

"I remembered the same code."

"Oh."

Chi walked toward them.

Upsilon warned "Whatever you do don't…"

She was holding the hourglass ray. "What does this do?" she pushed the R icon on it.

ZAP!

A red light filled the whole room in an instant then disappeared.

"…touch anything."

"Upsilon your voice sounds a little high pitched. I also feel a little shorter."

She turned and faced him. He was also shorter, but _younger_. She looked at Zeta. _He couldn't even wear his own clothes; they were too big for him_. It was actually kind of funny looking at him. He stood on his own black pants while wearing white boots; a part of the pants were sticking out of them. His hair looked almost the same, but a little shorter; his lump of hair sticking out of the back was gone, and his bangs were neatly trimmed.

Chi laughed. "You looked the way you did when you were six."

Zeta looked at himself and blushed. He responded in a higher pitched voice.

"Oh stop it!"

Now both of his older siblings were laughing at him.

"No really, stop it! None of us would be _eight years younger_, if you haven't touched that device!"

They instantly stopped. Chi was starting to tear up. Upsilon wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. She was making his shoulder wet.

Zeta pouted. "I'm sorry."

Chi looked up from Upsilon's shoulder, eyes red and still halfway filled with tears. "It's okay, but not right now. Let me have my moment please."

She continued sobbing into his shoulder. Her voice was muffled, but they could understand it. "In the meantime, find a way to fix this."

Zeta reached for the aging device and tried to set it to eight years older but didn't have any luck. It was out of power.

Chi stopped crying. "Maybe the box could help us."

She reached over and touched it. The box opened up to reveal a keyboard, another R button, and two screens that had the labels TIME and PLACE above them.

Upsilon pulled her hand back. "No more toying with the "Random button." he said, "I don't even know why I put that there."

"Well, what does it do?"

Upsilon answered, "It's a time travel device. After dabbling with some specimens taken from Celebi and Dialga, I have been able to create this. It can take you back to a certain place in a certain time."

"You can use the Random button to…" Zeta tried to walk over and point directly at it, but he tripped on his own pants and fell. His index finger was accidentally pressing it.

He quickly and nervously finished his own sentence, "Find a random location and time for an adventure!"

"You fool!" Upsilon shouted.

The ground started to shake. A wormhole came from the box and sucked the three siblings in. Surprisingly it sucked itself in, too.

It was like falling through a tornado. Anything that was loosely attached slipped out and fell with them. Everyone's clothes were wildly flapping around (Zeta's were doing the worst).

Even though everybody was going through the same situation, the siblings' individual reactions were different. Zeta looked deafly scared and was screaming as his boots were flying above him. Upsilon was trying to catch his glasses which seemed to get out of his reach every time he was close. Chi was looking down and wondering when they're going to land. It seemed to take forever.

Almost forever that is. Chi saw a speck of land below which kept growing larger and larger. The others noticed it, too. Upsilon caught his glass in time and was now making grabs for one of the devices; it was difficult for he was using only one hand. Zeta stopped screaming and copied Upsilon.

They eventually landed-the older two on their feet, but Zeta on his stomach- and caught all of the electronics that were floating in the air.

Upsilon looked up and saw that the wormhole was gone. He then looked at the box. TIME: 6:30 A.M. APRIL 5, 2013 PLACE: CENTRAL PLAINS, UNKNOWN REGION.

He started laughing. "That is supposed to be a discovered place, but yet it doesn't belong to a region. Ha! Get out of here."

He typed in TIME: 4:45 P.M. JANUARY 26, 2013, PLACE: SAFFRON CITY, KANTO, and pressed the "T button." No response. On the side of the box, the screen read: ERROR.

"You've got to be kidding me! We are stuck here for the time being."

He put the box down, kicked some grass, and cursed at the wind.

"Are you okay, little brother?" Chi asked with some concern.

"Uurp."

Zeta turned over and was now lying on his back.

"I've got a serious stomachache."

He sat up and pulled his legs close to him. All three of them scanned the unfamiliar area. They were all in a clearing. One of them spotted a building nearby.

"I think that's a school. I'm not too sure. I don't have my glasses."

Chi put Upsilon's glasses on him.

"It's a school. It is called Central Plains High."

Chi straightened her hair with her fingers and picked up Zeta's cube. "What are we waiting for? Let's fix ourselves up and get there!"

The money and devices they brought with them disappeared in flashes.

"Do we have to go to school? Elementary was a pain in my ass."

"Elementary and high were pains in my gluteus maximus, too."

Chi glared at Zeta. "Little boys shouldn't curse."

She stopped and continued to talk; "Besides, since we are stuck here for the time being, we need to live somewhat normal lives. We need a house, some more money, and not be in trouble with the law."

She narrowed her eyes at her brothers when she said that last part.

"While we are juggling our own responsibilities, we need to find a way to fix those devices. Without further ado, let's make our way to register with the school as students."

She started to walk toward the high school. She turned around and saw that her brothers were too busy fixing their hair. They finished up, noticed, and ran towards her. Zeta was carrying boots and keeping his pants' sleeves up while running.

When they met up, all three walked towards the school.

**Author's Note: I hope this wasn't too bad. I might have probably done too much dialogue, not much action. Sorry if it got boring. Also, I accidentally made Chi seem annoying. I'll try and upload Chapter 1 tomorrow or tonight, afterwards I might upload chapters regularly within 4-7 days.**


	2. Beginnings

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

The walk to the school didn't feel that long, but surprisingly it took a good deal of time. It was 6:30 A.M., now it was 7:15 A.M. They were all surprised when a car pulled up. Since they didn't want anybody seeing them, they hid behind a bush and a tree.

"Who in his or her right mind would come to school _this _early?!" Zeta cried.

"Besides the two people in that car, _us_; so I suppose you should shut your mouth." Upsilon remarked.

The trio watched them get out of the car. There was a young brunette wearing a huge, silly white hat, a red jacket with a white collar, some weird overalls that looked like a cross between that and shorts, and some white stocking-looking socks. Her hair was in semi-gravity defying pigtails. On the other hand, there was a somewhat stocky looking woman wearing generic country clothes. Her hair was also in gravity defying pigtails.

"How do they do that?" Zeta asked, amazed.

"I guess it runs in the family genetically, or they use plenty of hair gel." Upsilon said, "Besides, shhh! Wait!"

Chi and Zeta stared at him.

"_Do you know who that is?_"

Zeta studied her carefully. She looked very familiar.

"Looks like somebody I know, can't quite place my finger on the name though."

"_That's Proton's wife!_" Upsilon hissed.

"Oohhh. That bitch that hangs around Boss. She's a pain in my ass."

Chi glared at him, "What did I tell you earlier!"

"Well, she would tease me to the point which she sounds like a rapist, but then she would whine and cry to Proton who yells at me for days for 'pulling that crap.'"

"Even mild profanity is inappropriate."

"Oh whatever. She is a thorn in my side."

There was a moment of silence.

"Let's get going." Upsilon said. "We shouldn't waste daylight hours loitering around here."

* * *

"My goodness! How do people navigate through here? This is practically an organized mess that architects call a masterpiece while I call it a maze. What is up with the random school posters and the columns? Seriously, what is up with that?!"

"Shut your yap. We're here on business."

"Oh shut up, I can't make a few delightfully comical comments now?"

Upsilon smiled and started wagging his finger, "Well, some of these 'comments' that you make are very inappropriate for young children your age. You should be focused on things like playing chess or speaking Spanish."

"That's what you like to do, you're a nerd."

"Stop it! That's enough! Like he said, we're here on business."

They walked to a corner that they assumed led to the main office. Turned out their assumption was correct. They were greeted by a woman who had a tuft of black hair stick out in front of a red headband. Her weird "ponytails" hung at sides of her head. They looked like a hair version of hoop earrings.

"Why hello there children! How may I help you?"

"We would like to become students at this school!" Chi replied, "Except for my little brother here, can we apply for the middle school here?"

"I'm sorry, but you would have to go down to the middle school. It is a ten minute drive from here so you'll be fine! And yes, Principal Giovanni is here right now!"

Zeta's and Upsilon's eyes grew wide. Zeta was more surprised because it looked as if his jaw was going to drop to the floor.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all!" they both responded.

"Well, I need to go get him now. Can you please wait here?"

"Certainly." all three said.

A quick look told them that this was the waiting room. The real office was where the woman disappeared into.

They decided to slump into chairs and space out into the TV.

A few minutes later, two people came out of the office, the same woman from before and an intimidating man with slicked, brown hair, an orange suit, and a red tie.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Chi lied. "Murdered. The police could never find their bodies. I'm the only responsible one."

Zeta started to cry, and Upsilon shot her a look.

"I'm sorry, he gets pretty upset when somebody brings it up." She pulled him closer to her and comforted him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Giovanni responded. "Well, I guess you'll have to fill out the paperwork instead."

"I'll do it." she said, "Anything for my brothers."

Giovanni laughed, "You only get to do _twice_ the paperwork."

Zeta stopped crying.

"Hahaha. Little boy, high school's too big for you just like your clothes."

Zeta pouted and crossed his arms.

"Don't feel too bad though, _one _of these days you will be big and fit for high school. In the meantime, work on being big and fit."

Chi left the room with Giovanni (who was in a laughing fit) and disappeared into his office. The two brothers were left with the woman and the TV as company.

* * *

Honestly, the paperwork wasn't that bad. Even though she couldn't fill out the part about living establishments, she promised Giovanni that she would once they buy a house. She was about to answer the last question when he interrupted her train of thought.

"Do you have a minute from that?"

"Yes, but please hold on."

She quickly wrote an answer.

"Okay, done!" She handed the clipboards to him.

He accepted them then stood from his chair and looked out the window.

"Chi, I don't usually say this, but…" he paused himself there.

"Yes, go on."

Giovanni turned around and looked Chi in the eye. "I see some talent in your family. Some _real talent_."

"What are you insinuating?"

"You, your brother, even your youngest brother should join _Team Rocket_."

"Excuse me?! I do not affiliate myself with such vile, cruel barbarians!"

"I beg your pardon. What on earth are you talking about?"

She paused and carefully planned out her next move.

"I'm sorry for my outrageous outburst. I thought you were talking about a crime syndicate. Where I come from there is a group of hooligans known as Team Shock' It. These monsters torture innocent water-type pokémon with electric types. Their goals were to capture Zapdos, Raikou, and Thundurus and destroy every water-type."

Giovanni nodded sympathetically. "Ms. Psychicus, Team Rocket is a gang here at our school. Not one of those gangs which you hear about on the news, but a sort of club that students associate themselves with. There are five different ones here that specialize in different things. Each gang has a sponsor who is usually a teacher, but occasionally they get other sponsors, too. Are you interested in hearing more?"

Chi nodded.

"Good. As I mentioned before, there are five. There is Team Plasma sponsored by Ghetsis, the economics teacher. They usually volunteer for pokémon shelters and such. They hate pokémon abuse and neglect. Ghetsis's son, N, strongly supports Team Plasma's cause. Are you interested in joining them?"

She laughed. "Hahaha. I see what you pulled there. I might be against those things, but I'm not cut out to join an order of knights."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, we are familiar with noble pokémon-loving knights, go on."

"Next is Team Galactic. They have a huge interest in space, maybe even an obsession, but I'm not going to cross that line. However, through that interest, brings great investments such as donations to the school for finding new astronomical objects. Cyrus, the mythology teacher, sponsors them. Would you like to join them?"

"No, not the astronauts ether."

"Third is Team Magma. They specialize in land-based activities such as cleaning parks and such. For some reason, some of the members have no problem throwing litter in the sea. I, myself, think that you should keep both the land and the sea clean. Possibly because of this, they have a huge rivalry with Team Aqua. Maxie, the literature teacher, founded them. It's kind of funny that he has some tension going on with Archie. Are you interested in them?"

"I'd rather jump into a volcano then join them."

"I think you're getting rather rude."

"Like I said earlier, I'm sorry. It's just they remind me of certain crime syndicates over in my region."

"You must have a lot of crime over there."

"Well, onwards please."

"After Team Magma is Team Aqua. They are basically the swim team. Their love of water seems to top everything else. They clean the beaches, pick up floating litter, swim in the ocean, water-ski, and so on. The biology teacher, Archie, supports them dearly. Would you like to join them?"

"Nope, no pirates."

"Last, but not least is Team Rocket. I founded it when I went to school here. Unlike everyone else, we specialize in making money." Giovanni rubbed his thumb and index finger together. "We run fundraisers, food stands at afterschool games, tickets for the games, heck even…"

"I'm not joining the mafia." Chi interrupted.

Giovanni's face turned a light shade of red.

"I am not interested in joining of them. I rather be with everyone else."

"I respect your decision." Giovanni's color contradicted that though.

"On a different note, however, my brother, Upsilon, would probably love to join Team Rocket. He specializes in technology and business."

Giovanni's face turned a normal color and he grinned. "Well, ask him to come see me sometime."

He reached in his desk and pulled out two golden sheets of paper. "And here are your schedules. The locker numbers and combinations are on here, too."

"Thank you!" she said as she opened the door.

* * *

The woman looked up from her desk at the two boys.

"Well hi there sweeties! We have never properly met! My name is Mrs. Hibiki."

"Good morning, Mrs. Hibiki."

"I have a son around your age." she directed her attention to Upsilon. "His name is Ethan. He is currently a junior here. I would have him help you, but right now he's helping someone else. This is actually the second time we had newcomers today! She is a sweet young woman by the name of Lyra Kotone. You should really meet her!"

Zeta's lip twitched.

"Well, I have been talking too much now, what are your names?"

"Z" Zeta replied. "My sister's name is X."

"U" Upsilon answered.

Mrs. Hibiki frowned. "Well, that was some creativity on your parents' part."

"Thank you very much. I am happy that they gave us very unique names." Upsilon coldly responded.

Mrs. Hibiki continued to frowned, but the silence was interrupted by Chi opening the door and saying, "Thank you!"

She smiled at Mrs. Hibiki who responded with a smaller one, and then looked at Zeta. "We'd better take you to the elementary school, right away!"

"NOOOOOO!" Zeta cried in his seat

She pocketed a piece of paper and gave the other one to Upsilon. She then turned to her youngest brother. "Come, let us make haste."

She ended up dragging him by his arm through the room and out the door. It was kind of an embarrassing sight.

Giovanni poked his head out of his office. "Upsilon Psychicus, I would like to see you."

"Naughty boy," Mrs. Hibiki scowled, "Lied to me about his name."

"I didn't exactly lie. I can shorten my name to a U if I wanted to. After all, _I'm named after a Greek letter_."

Mrs. Hibiki looked surprised and curious. Since she had no one else to talk to besides the TV, she decided to look at _her_ paperwork.

* * *

"Upsilon, take a seat here." Giovanni pointed to a chair directly in front of his desk.

"Yes sir." he responded as he sat down.

Giovanni's chair was facing him. "I have discussed this earlier with your sister, and we have both agreed on it. I think you have what it takes to join Team Rocket. She thinks you should join since it corresponds with your interests. Personally, I think she should join, too, but she refuses."

The principal turned around in his chair and faced Upsilon. "What do you say?"

Upsilon felt his heart rate increase instantly. He cracked a genuine smile and reached for Giovanni's hand.

He started shaking it. "Why of course, sir! It is my honor to be privileged with being asked to join!"

Giovanni removed his hand and made a serious face, "_Are you sure? Are you positive?_ The problem with most gang members is that they miss out on a good social life with other people. Any gang's activities might interfere with your friendships with other people, _especially ones with other **gang members**_."

Upsilon laughed, "Ha! What do I need friends for! Why yes, yes! Of course, I'll join!"

The principal also showed a genuine grin. "Good, good!"

He reached in his drawer and pulled out a pin with a red R, a black newsboy hat, and a black booklet with a red R on it.

Upsilon frowned at the hat.

"Do I have to wear the hat?"

"It's part of the uniform."

"Do you something else. I really don't like wearing that. That's something that my little brother would like though."

"Hmm…" Giovanni pulled a marvelous white lab coat from his drawer.

"A colleague gave this to me. He said I could probably use it for something. As you can tell, it's really clean. No foreign chemical spills on it or hazardous bacteria."

"I'll take it! Thank you very much!" Upsilon traded the hat for the lab coat.

"But I'm not finished explaining. Whenever you go to a meeting with your fellow Rockets, you'll be wearing this lab coat. It is highly recommended that you go to meetings since you might be missing out on some important information."

He picked up the pin. "This pin will always be with you. You are not allowed to throw it away. This shows who you affiliate yourself with even though you are welcome to not wear it. Most Rockets wear it as a symbol of pride since most students fear them. I scared away a good bunch of people back in my day."

Upsilon pocketed the pin.

Giovanni picked up the booklet, "This is your club rulebook. The punishment varies on the rule broken, but my general saying is 'You shouldn't break a rule unless you have a good reason.' You should always keep this with you, even though some members throw them away. Don't tell them I know that." he winked.

Upsilon picked up both the lab coat and the booklet and started to leave.

"Good luck on your first day, Rocket!" he called out to him.

Mrs. Hibiki looked up from her paperwork. "Oh dear, you must be the _new recruit_. I recommend hiding that booklet. Rockets might be scary and all, but they are generally frowned upon by everybody else."

He took her advice. He also realized something.

"By the way, what time is it right now?" he asked.

"Why it is 7:55 A.M."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_Chi better hurry up, or she's going to be late for school!_

* * *

Ten minute drive? More like twenty minute walk, but then again she had to drag some weight. Chi was still dragging her little brother by his arm.

"I said I don't want to go!"

"Too bad, I don't want to go through another year of high school, but I am forced to, too, aren't I? The pain's shared. Stop complaining."

She widened her eyes in realization of something.

"I hope you do realize that all of this dragging is ruining your clothes."

Zeta widened his eyes, too.

"You're right. I never thought of that."

He looked at his pants and the bottoms of them were covered in dirt.

"Big sister, will you carry me?"

"Why of course, anything for you, _Zita_."

He pouted but still let his big sister pick him up.

"Wow, this is pretty quick. In fact, I see the school right there." Chi remarked.

She carried him into the office which was conveniently at the front door.

"Let me get this paperwork finished, and we'll be all set. Hopefully, they have uniforms."

Zeta patiently waited for sister on the chair. She appeared a few minutes later.

"All done, and here's your uniform."

"A sailor outfit?"

"Do you want to go around school wearing baggy clothes that might fall off?"

"Fine."

He quickly got changed in the boys' bathroom, handed her his old clothes, and was escorted to his first grade classroom. They opened the door to reveal an old woman with crazy, bushy hair surrounded by children building forts out of blocks, a few of them were drooling morons with fingers in their mouths.

"Um hi! This is my little brother Z. I can't stay long because I have high school to get to so please take care of him, bye!"

She left Zeta with him and quickly rushed off towards the office. She stopped and looked at the clock.

"7:56 A.M.? I can't make it there on time!"

"Use a pokémon." the lady at the desk replied, "I sometimes keep a Ralts handy when I'm almost late for work."

"That's right! Thank you for the advice."

Chi headed outside and summoned Abra.

"Use teleport!" she commanded.

She communicated through telepathy, "I would like to be at Central Plains High School. Remember what it looks like?"

"Why yes I do."

The abra focused on emitting a psychic power which warped the environment around them. Next thing, they were both standing in front of CPH.

"Abra return!"

She rubbed the pokéball, "Thank you."

Chi then ran up the steps to meet up with her brother.

"What took you so long? It was Zeta, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's get this over with. I really want to get out and find a new home after this."

They both pulled out their schedules and studied them. They were going to need a lot of help.

**Author's Note: Well hope you like this chapter as well! This is too much dialogue, less action. It's also too much my character, not much other characters ether. Hopefully we'll get to see more of Lyra in Chapter 2 (actually Chapter 3).**

**Oh, and also. The reason why Upsilon shot her a look was because Chi said she was the only responsible one.**


	3. School

**Chapter 2 School**

**Author's Note: After accidentally lying to the readers two chapters ago that you'll see some other characters, I finally keep my promise. This is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever typed.**

**I'll have some POV changes in there. Mainly Chi and Upsilon, but a little bit of Lyra, too! Most of what happens with Lyra is taken directly from Chapter 2 of Games Between Gangs.**

**Enjoy! :D**

It wasn't as bad as they expected. After going through and inspecting various rooms and hallways, Chi and Upsilon pretty much had the map of the school memorized. It was good timing, too, for the bell had just rung.

Chi was just about to leave before her brother tugged on her sleeve. "Let me see your schedule." he demanded.

He tilted his glasses up and evaluated it without them. "Hmm… Looks like I don't have any classes with you because you are a senior, and I'm just a year below you. On the bright side, however, my locker is right beside yours."

He lowered his glasses to the same position as before and handed his sister's schedule back to her.

"See you at lunch." He said as he walked off to his first class.

_I wonder how my first class will be? _Chi thought to herself as she, too, made way for hers.

* * *

**Y**

Even though it was the same scenario in college (a group of people he'll most likely never see in his lifetime again, but see similar stereotypes of), first period brought back some good memories. Mathematics was one of Upsilon's favorite subjects. If somebody were to treat algebra like dessert, he would wolf it down quickly that is if it was concrete and edible. Nonetheless, he liked it that much.

Since this was his _second_ time in high school, he knew what he was doing and had the paper finished within ten minutes of class time. He turned in the assignment, and the teacher looked surprised.

He looked at the paper then at Upsilon.

"Come with me." He said as he walked out the door of his classroom.

They were about four feet away from the classroom in the hallway.

The teacher lowered his voice to a whisper, "You're new here, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is incredible work from a new student. What did they teach you at your old school?"

Upsilon grinned. "Mathematics that you would probably learn in college."

"This is remarkable!" He loudly whispered. The teacher then lowered his eyes.

"However, you write Y Psychicus as your name. I'm going to start throwing it away, if you keep on doing that."

Upsilon's proud smile turned into an angry glare.

"Sir, I will have you know, even though my name is _Upsilon_, you are supposed to be trained in the art of teaching mathematics. Upsilon is a Greek letter _and _numeral. As a number, it has a value of four hundred. Now, since my name is, in fact, _Upsilon_, I would like to shorten it on my papers as Y. I hope you respect that."

The teacher stared at him speechless.

"Besides, my parents, before they died, have made it legal for me to do that. They did, after all, name me after a Greek letter."

"Fine," the teacher growled. "I will accept your papers if it says Y Psychicus."

"Please make this fact to be known to _all_ the teachers. The same thing can also be done for my sister."

The teacher sighed. "Alright, dismissed. I am not assigning anything else to you. You can do almost whatever you want."

Upsilon smiled at him. "Thank you sir."

He walked back inside his classroom and sat down in his desk. Even though three-fourths of the class were staring at him, Upsilon ignored them and enjoyed the rest of first period looking through math textbooks.

* * *

**X**

Chi walked inside her first period classroom. It looked quite bare for the only two people in there were her and her teacher.

"Why hello there!" the teacher greeted. "You must be the new student!"

"Why yes, ma'am, I am. Where is everybody?" Chi asked.

"Literature class must be so different for you at your old school." The woman tilted her head and touched her own cheek. "What did you take over there?"

"English."

The woman laughed. "Well, you were a junior. In my class, the students head to the library. I'm usually in there supervising them, but I'm running a little late."

"Why is that?"

"Because I haven't met my newest student yet!"

"Does word get out pretty quickly?"

"To some teachers such as myself. We mustn't chitchat in here all morning. As far as I know, some of the students are probably making a mess in the library. Let us make haste immediately."

She quickly walked out of her room, and Chi followed her. They stopped at a huge room filled with bookshelves and books.

"Here we are. Most students call my class study hall, but my Literature class can be pretty easy to fail. Even though it's first semester, there are a lot of deadlines. Students are required to read books here and write summaries on them, usually in essay format. I assign each individual a different book so none of them cheat off each other or go out and type an essay on a very short children's book."

Chi blinked.

"If you think that sounds hard, wait until you get into second semester. A lot of students complain about typing essays, sometimes I complain about grading them. It's a lot of work really, but one of these days, I think I'll quit being a teacher and become an editor."

Chi laughed a little.

"Since it's your first day, I'll let you off the hook. Feel free to explore the library and chat with a few people. Remember, whisper voices and no distracting busy students."

Chi was instantly dismissed. She turned her attention to wandering through the library. The bookshelves seemed endless, they might stop at a corner, but they still kept on going from there. This made the library a labyrinth.

After fifteen minutes of looking for books, she saw nobody. This intrigued her, and she turned her sights on asking the teacher.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there almost nobody here?"

The teacher laughed, "There are about ten students here! This is a _huge_ library! It's really easy to hide in here. Some of the students use this to their advantage and avoid contact with one another."

Chi frowned. She was hoping to meet some new people. She returned to her previous spot, looking at the T's.

"_Why good afternoon to you, my dear lady._" A smooth voice called out to her.

She turned around and looked. Nobody was behind her.

"Excuse me?" She asked nervously.

"_You like reading books?_"

"Why yes, I do."

"_Try Jane Austen, she is a big hit with female readers_."

"Okay?"

The voice didn't respond back. Chi focused on the rack of bookshelves that she assumed the voice came from. She detected a cold, authoritative aura with a male's signature. She grimaced.

Even though he was rather polite, she usually despised people like that. The principal and even her own brothers gave off similar auras. The ironic things were that she loved her brothers and liked her principal.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt." She muttered to herself. She made her way to the front of the library and checked the A's section.

"Hmm… _Emma_, _Sense and Sensibility_, _Persuasion_, _Mansfield Park…_" Her eyes fell on a particular title. "Oooh, this looks good! _Pride and Prejudice!_" She eagerly picked the book out and headed towards the librarian's counter.

"I would like to withdraw this one, please!"

The librarian tilted her glasses upward and looked at the book. "Ah, a classic favorite of mine! You've got good eyes to spot this one."

"Well, somebody recommended it to me."

"Oh, and who may that be?"

"I don't actually know."

"Alright," the librarian paused for a few seconds. She then returned her attention on Chi. "What's your name?"

They went through the usual process of withdrawing a book. The amount of time Chi could have a book out without being charged was two weeks.

"Thank you!" she said.

At the moment she said that, the bell rang.

"I've better get going before I possibly become late for second period!"

* * *

**Lyra**

Her morning went pretty well, even though she was a little intrigued and frightened that the green-haired boy politely yet coldly handed her her pin. Little did she know that she was going to meet a few like-minded people in her math class. Despite it being her first day, something weird did occur in first period.

It was about eleven minutes within math before the teacher pointed at a kid with slicked back dark hair and glasses and told him to "Come with me." They left the classroom, and the whole class started talking. She could hear the exchange of gossip.

"Aww… He got in trouble!"

"I wonder who is he?"

"I think he's a new kid 'cause I never saw him around here before."

Lyra tuned her radio out and focused on her worksheet. It was a good five minutes before the teacher and the student came back. The student returned to his desk and pulled out a textbook while the teacher sat in his chair and watched the class. Lyra looked around, too, and noticed that a little more than half the class was staring at him. She just realized that he got done with the worksheet in _ten _minutes!

"Lucky." she sighed to herself and continued working on hers. She finished the last question just in time for the bell.

Lyra left the classroom. She clutched onto her should bag as she squeezed her way through a crowded hallway. First period might have been a little odd, but gym hopefully won't be as bad.

A spiky redheaded senior approached her. "There you are." he said with a friendly smile, "How was your first class here?"

"It was good, Lance. A little weird but good." Lyra smiled back.

"Good. I'm glad." Lance continued to smile.

Lance led her to a courtyard filled with battle arenas. It also had the appearance of a small park with various pathways and flora. Lyra was overcome by its beauty.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" she gasped.

"_Not as beautiful as you._" a voice remarked.

Lyra turned to see a grinning boy with onyx eyes and black hair. A certain song came into mind.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in…_

Lance glared at him, "Leave her alone." The boy held his hands up in the air and slipped away, laughing as he did it.

"Just ignore him. He flirts with anything that has boobs."

"Lovely." Lyra muttered, sighing. The cutest ones were always the flirts.

A voice called out to them.

"Oh good, you didn't get lost!" A boy with dark hair sticking out of his backwards baseball cap ran up to them.

"Ethan, hey!" Lyra greeted.

Even though they were standing around for a couple of minutes, the tension between other people was growing. It got so bad that coaches started to approach the groups.

The head coach made his way towards the trio.

"Ms. Kotone, since you are new here, I won't make you battle today." The head coach told her with a smile. "I realize this sort of class might be new to you, since your last school didn't focus too much on battling…"

"No sir, it didn't. Uh, I don't think my Pokémon are strong enough to battle everyone else's…" Lyra said, embarrassed.

"No worries there. I won't make you battle those guys." He nodded towards a group of hostile looking students. "There are plenty of students who can train you to become stronger. We won't throw you into battles right away."

"Thank you…" Lyra breathed a big sigh of relief. Her cyndaquil and mareep are really cute, but they're not really strong, unfortunately.

"Besides, you aren't the only one who has this privilege."

"Huh?" All three students said.

The coach already had his back turned on them and shouted at the other students. "Okay! LISTEN UP!"

The trio heard him blew his whistle, and saw him reading names off of a clipboard. He had another coach take a few students away to train them.

"The coaches here might seem harsh, but they're pretty nice people." Ethan said to Lyra as the head coach paired people off to battle. "Uh oh, looks like he's trying to egg a fight on…"

"How so?" Lyra asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, you don't know about the gangs yet…" Lance remembered and crossed his arms. "Well, you have five gangs. The Rockets, Magmas, Aquas, Galactics, and the Plasmas."

"And luckily, we have almost all of them in this class." Ethan added.

The two boys went on to explain each gang's origin and their current members. They pointed out each gang member that was in this gym class. They started out with Plasmas, and then went on to Galactics, Magmas, and Aquas. Last was Rockets, and the conversation got a little interesting.

"The leader of the Rockets is Archer." Ethan explained, "You don't have to worry about him because he's not in here. Then you have Ariana who's right over there."

He pointed at a red-headed girl tying her hair in a ponytail and glaring at her opponent at the same time.

"Next, there's Proton. He's really mean and cruel… It's a good thing he's not in this class…" Ethan trailed off with a frown on his face.

Lance became the speaker and went into more detail about the boy who hit on Lyra. Turns out he was trouble, after all.

"Last we have Petrel." Ethan took back the attention from Lance and pointed at a hunched over boy with a tuft of purple hair. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Watch out for him. He's really great at disguising himself…" Ethan trailed off since Lance interrupted him.

"Who is that?"

It turns out Petrel was talking to somebody. That somebody had his back turned on them.

"I think that's that weird smart guy in my math class." Ethan replied as he scratched his head.

"So he's one of the new kids?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ethan shrugged.

"So I'm not the only new kid here?" Lyra curiously asked.

"Today we have three new kids here. You, that boy over there, and a beautiful girl in my literature class." Lance sighed.

"Third?!" Ethan cried. "There was a third new kid?"

"I just said there was." Lance sighed again. "Such beauty."

"Pfft. Get out of here." Ethan rolled his eyes. He shifted his attention to Lyra.

"That's pretty much all of them, I'm not sure if that new kid is in a gang." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

It was pretty chaotic in the gym since there were was a lot of tension, shouting, and startling noise. If that wasn't enough to make Lyra nervous, getting a random tap on the shoulder was. She flinched and turned around.

"They want you up in the office." A coach told her.

She nodded her head and hoped she could make it to the office and then back to class without getting lost. She left the gym and made her way to the office as quickly as possible. She wondered about the many possibilities on why she was needed there. Little did she know, that the real reason was something she'd least expect.

Mrs. Hibiki greeted her and opened the door to the office. Lyra nodded headed towards the door that read 'Principal.'

"Ah, Lyra, there you are. Come on in." Giovanni called to her. "Oh, please shut the door on your way in."

She did as she was told and grew more nervous when she saw other men in the room with him.

"I know you're probably wondering why you were called up here. First, let me introduce you to these teachers. Mr. Archie, Mr. Maxie, Mr. Ghetsis, and Mr. Cyrus." He motioned to the men.

There was a dark haired, bearded man who wore his hair in a bandana, a redheaded man with slicked back hair, a man with green hair tied back in a ponytail, and a man with blue hair that stuck up in sharp looking spikes. Lyra quickly figured out that all of these men were the creators of the gangs. She felt more nervous than usual.

"I understand that you have many members of the gangs in your second period. I assume you've seen how much tension is in the air when they are around each other."

Lyra nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"When we created the groups, many, many years ago, we didn't do it for them to hate each other as they do now."

"Well, we sort of did…" Archie muttered, looking at Maxie.

"But more as a rivalry." Giovanni said then directed his attention back to Lyra was still confused.

"We decided to hold a little game for them. We want them to try and work together, or at least get along with one another. Since you're new here, you can help us. You haven't interacted with any of them, so you aren't scared of their bias towards any of the others, which is perfect."

_Yes, yes, I am scared of some of them_ Lyra thought.

She nervously spoke out, "W-what do you want me to do?

"We have a few riddles, codes, and other things planned for them. They know this, but they don't know they'll have to help each other out to win. We'll speak through you, and only you. So you tell them the riddles or mission, and you judge who wins the mission or gets the riddle right, and you tell us." Cyrus explained.

"W-wait, so I have to be the judge? I have to befriend them?"

"Not all of them, but basically, yes. I know it doesn't make much sense now, but it will soon." Archie smiled at her. "It'll be fun."

"Or a disaster. We haven't tried anything like this before." Ghetsis said.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys give me messages, riddles, clues, whatever, and I go to your gang and tell them. Then they try to figure out the riddle or do the task you want, and if they do it correctly I come back and tell you?" Lyra asked.

"And you tell us how they got along. The goal here is to make them get along better." Giovanni said. "That's basically it though. We never realized how split up the groups were and how they affect the student body. We'll tell them this today when we meet with our groups after school. Just be ready tomorrow."

"Oh… Alright…"

Lyra was still confused. The teachers, in a way, were forcing her to get five groups to participate in 'games,' which were supposed to make them all get along. That sounded just as easy as going back in time. How was she supposed to accomplish all of this?

She was dismissed from the office, but all she wanted to do was sit down and relax so she slumped in the closest chair. All of these thoughts were pretty heavy, but her mind somehow cleared when she overheard the teachers talking.

"Giovanni, you're being a hypocrite in a way. You tried to recruit the other two students, and yet left the responsibility to bring all of the gangs together to that last one. What are you thinking?" Ghetsis argued.

"Those two had potential. I could see it in their eyes. Even though I successfully recruited one of them, the other refused to be in _any_ of the gangs. Ms. Kotone is kind of like that one, but I could see more sweetness in her. She seems to be the type that gets along with everybody." Giovanni replied.

Lyra became somewhat angry with that statement. Why is the principal using _her_ to bring the gangs closer together? Why didn't he use that other person? Her mind became clouded again with heavy thoughts. She started feeling as if a headache was coming on.

_There's no use to be sitting around here all day. I better get to class._

The bell rang and Lyra got up. Every step felt a little difficult since she felt dizzy and tired. She eventually bumped into somebody which snapped her out of that state.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She looked up and saw that same green haired boy from earlier.

He shot an intimidating stare at her.

"What?!" he growled.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, scurrying away from him in fear and towards her next class.

This was too much on her first day. It was barely halfway through her first day, and she was already becoming a target for all of the gangs. What if they threatened her to tell them the answers to their creators' riddles? What if they hurt her?!

Lyra swallowed a lump.

She was going to have to become stronger sooner than she thought. She couldn't let herself get pushed around by these guys.

Feeling more confident and less tired, she walked through the classroom of third period.

* * *

**Y**

The so-called "gym" was easy to find. Upsilon found himself outdoors with a bunch of other students ready to fight each other.

_If this were back in medieval times, these people would be bloodthirsty savages with a thirst for dueling._

He smirked at his own thought.

"Mr. Psychicus." A voice called from behind him. It was the head coach.

"Yes sir?" Upsilon replied.

"Welcome to gym class! Since it's your first day, you don't have to battle anybody so feel free to explore and talk to anybody!"

"Alright. Thank you." Upsilon was about to turn around when the head coach asked him something.

"Say, son. Did they ever battle at your school?"

"No."

The head coach started laughing. He stopped when he realized Upsilon wasn't laughing with him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Upsilon replied in a deadpan voice.

"Well, how strong do you think you are?"

"Not that strong." Upsilon lied. He was pretty confident that he could beat most students here with his team of a magnezone, beheeyem, and galvantula.

He looked at his pokéballs and frowned. The aging machine affected his pokémon, too. Galvantula became a little smaller, but the other two devolved. Instead, he now had magneton and elgyem.

"Yup, not that strong." He said, unsure.

"Well, don't worry, boy, some of the other students might help you!" The coach told him. "Go out there, and have some fun!"

Upsilon left him. He later heard a whistle blow, and the head coach reading names off of a clipboard. He decided to relax by wandering down a path seemingly less travelled. There was the sound of footsteps being made behind him. He walked at the same pace as before with his hand on a pokéball. When he felt the time was right, he made a sharp turn and enlarged it.

"Woah, no need to get hostile, _cousin_." A purple haired boy held his hands up and grinned.

"Oh," Upsilon replied a little disappointed. "It's _you_."

"No, no, no." the boy replied. "You're U."

"Stop being smart with me, Petrel." Upsilon growled.

"Sheesh, some people don't enjoy humor."

"That's because I'm not Z."

The two stood there in silence. Upsilon already put his pokéball away since Petrel wasn't that much of a threat.

"So how come none of you ever told me that you guys were moving here?" Petrel asked. "I would've welcomed you way earlier."

"Our parents got murdered, and we had to move somewhere close to family." Upsilon lied.

"Oh…" Petrel's mischievous grin turned into a sympathetic frown. "I'm really sorry..."

"It's okay."

He kept on going with the questions. "Well, where are you guys crashing at?"

"We just got here! As far as I'm concerned, we're hobos."

"Oh…" Petrel's frown got deeper.

There was another moment of silence before one of them began speaking again.

"Let me show you around. It's your first day here." Petrel pointed at everybody and explained who he or she was. He grimaced at a Plasma girl and then stopped. Upsilon turned around to get a quick glimpse of a trio of students that just got here. All three of them were talking.

"Ugh. It's _Lance_ and _Ethan_." He growled. "Two goody-two-shoes."

Upsilon had his back turned on them and refused to turn around once more. He asked Petrel which one was which.

"One looks like a red-headed Vegeta while the other has some bangs sticking out of his hat. Who does that nowadays?!"

While Petrel continued ranting his criticisms of Lance and Ethan, Upsilon turned around and watched a coach sneak up on Lyra and startle her. She later left the gym.

Upsilon quickly grabbed Petrel and pointed at her.

"Do you know anything about her?"

"No, should I?"

Upsilon let go of him and gave him a poker face. It really frustrated him when people asked smart aleck questions.

Petrel broke his train of thought.

"Since your new here. You don't know anything about the _gangs_, right?"

Upsilon lied. "Yes, I don't. Tell me about them."

"Well, in gym class, we get pretty heavy here. Tension's running high because most of the kids here are in gangs. There are five of them altogether." He said.

Upsilon nodded understandingly. He was interested.

"There are the ocean-loving land mermaids, the Aquas; the knights of PETA, the Plasmas; the space-loving geeks, the Galactics; and the Groudon occultists, the Magmas. The best of them all are us, the Rockets!" He grinned in amusement from his insults. He then looked at Upsilon.

"I mean me. Are you a Rocket?"

Upsilon shrugged his shoulders.

Petrel grabbed Upsilon and shook him while looking him straight in the eye.

"You should join Team Rocket. You've got what it takes!"

He stopped when Upsilon's glasses almost fell off.

"I don't know…" Upsilon lied while fixing his glasses. "I'm not sure if I'm up for it." He then looked up at his cousin who was going to say something.

"I'm done talking about this." Upsilon quickly added. His mind wandered to something else.

"I just thought of something."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be _battling_ someone right at this instant?"

Petrel became nervous and shifted a little. "Yes."

Upsilon watched a coach sneak up on him.

"THERE YOU ARE, PETREL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BATTLING NOT LOITERING AROUND! YOUR OPPONENT HAS BEEN WAITING ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES NOW!" He shouted at him.

"Sheesh, alright already. Can he come with me?"

The coach no longer sounded like a drill sergeant. "Why sure, certainly. This will be some good experience for you."

The two thanked him and followed him to a battle court. There was a blonde girl dressed in red at one end. She had fierce green eyes.

"What took you so long?" She growled at Petrel.

"Just making friends, unlike you." He smirked at her.

She shot him a glare.

Petrel nudged his cousin. "Remember, Magma." He whispered to him.

Make that a fiery glare that she wishes could vaporize him.

Both trainers stood at an end of the court in a battle stance. The coach stood in the middle on the sidelines, refereeing it. Upsilon decided to stand next to him.

"On this side, Lambda Petrel!" He shouted as he pointed at Upsilon's cousin.

"On the other side, Natalie Chem!" He pointed at the blonde girl who was still glaring at Petrel.

"You are allowed to use only one Pokémon for this fight! Whoever knocks out the other first is the winner! If both Pokémon faint simultaneously, it's a draw! I want a good, clean fight! Commence battle!"

Petrel sent out a weezing.

Upsilon coughed a little. _I wish my cousin didn't have such an awful choice for favorite pokémon._

Natalie sent out an arcanine which proceeded to growl at its opponent. It looked just as angry as its trainer. Speaking of anger, she made the first move.

"Extremespeed!" She shouted.

Arcanine tackled Weezing at an incredible speed. Upsilon could barely see it run towards the poison-type abomination. A few bruises appeared on Petrel's "precious".

"Weezing, Poison Gas!"

At that moment Weezing emitted an awful purple gas which enveloped Arcanine. The arcanine choked on it and collapsed. It began to weakly stand on all fours. It was also twitching a little bit.

"Urg…" Natalie was clearly displeased with her pokémon becoming poisoned. "Flamethrower!"

Fire bursted out of Arcanine's mouth and scorched Weezing. It was now covered in burns.

Petrel's brow twitched and he shouted. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

Weezing launched piles of sludge at its opponent. It was about halfway or three-fourths from fainting. The signs of poison worsened for the twitching became worse. Natalie was bothered by it, but not too bothered. She seemed to have a trick up her sleeve.

"Arcanine, use Endure and standbye!"

The legendary dog creature took on a defensive stance; it also stopped twitching.

"Hm…" Petrel scratched his beard. He then stopped.

"Double Hit." He told his weezing.

Weezing somehow used the move, which surprised Upsilon, and did a considerable amount of damage through two hits (and poison). Arcanine was almost down for the count.

Natalie smirked; she was going to utilize her trump card. She commanded it to use "Reversal."

Arcanine began storing what power it had left and began to come after Weezing.

"Quick use Destiny Bond!"

A purple light engulfed Weezing just before it got hit. Despite it being a Fighting type move, it was so powerful that it knocked out Weezing. The same swirls on its eyes seemed to magically appear in a purple aura. That same aura surrounded Arcanine which caused it to produce similar swirls. It was apparent that Destiny Bond knocked Arcanine out instead of the poison.

The coach inspected both pokémon before announcing, "This match is a draw!"

The two trainers returned their pokémon. Natalie apologized to her arcanine for all the trouble she put it through before giving Petrel the same glare from earlier. He responded with a smug smirk.

"Be glad it's a draw, Nate. You could've lost you know."

Her face started turning a light shade of red.

"Or I could've have won and kicked your ass! I want a rematch!"

RING!

"Until next time, honey."

She looked as if she could just rip his face off then and there. Upsilon couldn't help but snicker a little. His cousin eventually elbowed him to stop and motioned to him to leave. Upsilon was now looking forward to having classes with his cousin and _rival_ gang members.

* * *

**X**

Chi walked into her second period classroom. It was filled with posters depicting legendary pokémon. Her sights then turned to the approaching teacher.

"Good morning, Ms. Psychicus. I am your Mythology teacher, Mr. Cyrus." He addressed to her.

He seemed to be pretty polite even though his aura was like the color of his hair. Chi thought it strange that he didn't have eyebrows, but that's the only peculiar thing about him. She didn't like thinking negatively of strangers based on their appearances.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Cyrus."

Since the classroom was almost empty, he decided to make a little conversation.

"So… X I presume your name is?"

"Yes."

"X…" He was a little uncomfortable saying the letter as a student's name. "Do you like mythology?"

"Why yes I do! It is one of my favorite subjects!"

"Good. Good…" Cyrus nodded. He turned his attention to a few students entering the room.

"You may take a seat now, X. Class is about to begin."

She sat in the front row. The room was filled with about twelve students. Chi wondered if these were the same ones from her Literature class. Using her psychic powers, she detected that some of them were curiously looking at her.

Cyrus walked up to the front of the room and began a lecture about legendary pokémon. When he was finished, he asked his students to get into pairs to work on an assignment.

Chi didn't know who she should work with so she decided to do it by herself.

"Why hello there!" A spiky redhead walked up to her. His handsome face left Chi feeling flattered.

"Hello." She smiled. She felt a small blush forming on her face.

"My name is Lance." He bowed to her. He looked up to her with a smile. "What is yours, milady?"

She giggled. "Mine is X."

Lance's smile dropped a little.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" She asked nervously.

"No, it's just unusual. That's all." He was looking just as nervous as she was. Chi guessed he didn't want to upset her. However, he snapped out of it.

"Would you like to work with me?"

"Why yes, certainly! That would be nice."

The duo worked hard on the assignment. They made so much progress that they finished before everyone else and had five minutes left. Lance used this time to try and get to know Chi better.

"So since this class is about legendary pokémon… What is yours?"

Chi giggled. "I don't have one."

Lance laughed too. "Same here! But I really like Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite. All three of them are my favorites."

Chi smiled at Lance. "Good choice. Dragonair is a really beautiful pokémon, so is Dragonite. Dratini's really cute, come to think of it."

"My favorite kind of pokémon are dragons. But then again, I am a dragon tamer."

"Really? Wow!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, really!"

In Chi's personal opinion, dragon-type pokemon are the strongest when it came to type advantages. As far as she knew, they only had two weaknesses: dragon type and ice type attacks. However, they weren't her favorite. Dragonite might be majestic and all, but she would pick a Wobbuffet over that any day. That showed how much she loved psychic types.

"Well enough about me. How about you?"

"I like the psychic type."

"Oooh. They're pretty mysterious."

Chi didn't reply to that. She just didn't have anything to say. Lance was going to move on to something else if the bell hadn't rung.

"I'll see you next period." He winked at her.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Oh! You didn't know?" He was actually slightly surprised. "Most people in a grade share almost all the same classes. Sometimes there are a few seniors with juniors. Sometimes it's the other way around. And sometimes, there are some freshman and sophomores in classes with each other. A few of them also mix with us."

Chi understandingly nodded. It reminded her of grade school.

"Well, since you're going to third period with me, do you mind if I escort you?"  
She was pretty sure that her face was really red.

"No, not at all." She said. "Thank you very much."

The two walked to third period together. Lance thought he was a pretty lucky guy.

* * *

**T**

Third period went pretty well for Chi. Pokémon Breeding class was slightly difficult for her, but she managed to pull it off well with the help of the clumsy, scatterbrained Professor Elm and Lance. She was enjoying his company and his countenance, however, she would've liked a little bit of space.

On the other hand, Mythology for Upsilon and Lyra was a little bit chaotic. Lyra became slightly alarmed that she sat in Natalie's seat and moved up one because of a helpful hint that a young boy gave her. Upsilon just sat in an unoccupied seat in the back and enjoyed the first moments of class snickering to himself by imagining what would happen if Natalie found Lyra in her seat. She was already angry, but this time it wasn't at Petrel. It was actually directed towards Cassius, a blonde Aqua boy with a streak of brown in his hair.

Upsilon later turned his attention towards Lyra and eavesdropped on her conversation. Lyra greeted that boy and a shy auburn girl. She then asked them if she could help her with her training since she wasn't experienced. At the moment they both agreed to help, the tardy bell rung and a violet-eyed girl with blue hair walked in. She talked to Natalie, and Natalie became annoyed. Upsilon smirked before turning his sights on the teacher.

All eyes were fixed on Mr. Cyrus, and he began his lecture only to be interrupted by an argument between Natalie and Cassius. They were debating about the best legendary pokémon. To Upsilon's amusement and Lyra's annoyance, the argument became an all-out brawl which lasted the whole class period. In the aftermath, Lyra had a slight headache while Upsilon had a good laugh.

However, a question remained for all three of them when the lunch bell rang. "Where am I going to sit?" Upsilon and Chi pondered deeply about it while Lyra had an idea about it.


End file.
